


A Study in Jumpers

by Violet_Phoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, Asexuality, Implied Relationships, John-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Phoenix/pseuds/Violet_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's casual kidnappings always have a distinctly big-brotherly air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Jumpers

The Moriarty affair changed everything, though almost imperceptibly.

Among the flashes from the night that John cannot erase from his memory is the look of pure terror Sherlock gave him when the bomb vest was revealed, and his reciprocation of it.

John Watson always considered himself firmly heterosexual, and yet, he had no problem going without sex for a few years in the army, nor did he wish to bed any of his fellow soldiers. He wonders now exactly what that meant.

John knows Sherlock is asexual. He wonders if Sherlock knows. It’s not important.

John doesn’t want Sherlock.

He just loves him.

He realises about a month after the bomb scare, on a case, in the middle of a chase, when Sherlock almost topples off an eight story building. John carries this knowledge around like a precious secret. He doesn’t question it; it makes his head hurt to try to figure it out, and Sherlock complains that John’s thinking too loud, though miraculously does not deduce the topic.

Mycroft takes John on another little excursion. He is more civil about it this time, and whisks John away after work, when he has an hour free. They go to a cafe, and Mycroft makes small talk as John awaits the real reason for the ‘visit’ to be revealed with trepidation.

“Pardon me for being direct, John,” Mycroft says at last, “but what do you want with my brother, exactly?”

“Sorry?” John is confused by the question, but guesses where it is headed.

“My brother is an asexual man. While I’ve found no evidence you’re even a little bisexual, I hope you will not make any ‘advances’... Perhaps simply move out? I would find you new accommodation, of course, and take care of the rent.” Mycroft smiles his sinister politician smile.

“I am not as daft as the Holmes brothers regard me,” bristles John Watson, “and am perfectly aware of Sherlock’s asexuality. It would be wise to ask _Sherlock_ if he knows he is asexual. I do not _desire_ your brother. I don’t know what it is yet, but it’s not that.”

“Ah.” Mycroft says very little for the rest of the encounter, sipping his tea while John alternatively seethes and ponders, appeased that Sherlock’s virtue is in no danger, and watches John thoughtfully.

He drops him off at 221B Baker Street before driving off to run the country and lord knows what else.

John thinks he heard him start to call something suspiciously like “Lestrade” to the driver before the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot I'd ever written this. SO COMPLETELY!


End file.
